fictionwriterfandomcom-20200215-history
RP: End of the World
Description It's the Fiction Writer's Apocalypse! The entire human race is being wiped out by multiple works of Fiction, whether it be by Undead Zombies, Alien Space invaders, or Demons from the darkest regions of Hell. You are yourself, relying on your own skills and trying to survive your own creations. Will you be able to survive The End of the World? Rules READ OR BE BANNED!!!!!!!!!!! You are yourself!: :This time you will not be the Hero/Villain that you've always dreamed of becoming. This time you will be taking part in this little adventure yourself! Using your own personal skills, and maybe a weapon or two, to fight against the works of Fiction that you and your fellow Role-Players come up with. Grammar and Spelling: :If you've taken part in a Role-Play before then you all know what this rule is all about. You must use the best grammar and spelling that you possibly can. I.e. No Lols, rofls, or OMGWTFBBQs. If you're going to type something, make sure everyone can read it! What's done is done!: :Once someone writes down something, it CANNOT be changed or added to. Signatures: :The use of custom signatures is allowed... but it is preferred that you use the default signature button. Role-Players and a Work of Fiction they're including *Dan Harris. I'll be adding The Machina Regime to the Role-Play to fight against, and will include most of the Weapons, vehicles, and armor from the Immortal Chronicles Series. *Evelyn Staleko. Hmm, I say the Were's have revolted against mankind because their sick of all the bullcrap, and are now killing everyone. They have guns (think WW1 technology, but more advancedishy), but usually just use their own hands/claws/pincers/animal bodyparts for combat. Were's range from Wolves to Cats to anything awesome. The Role-Play Chapter I As usuall, at least 25 Chapters with at most 25 Acts each. Act 1 Dan jumped through his bedroom window just before a burst of flame engulfed the rest of his room. He had awoke to the smell of burning wood and furniture, and barely had time to get dressed, grab some weapons and supplies, and get the hell out of there before the furnace blew. He rushed to the street and dove into the ditch just before his entire house exploded. Looking up into the night, he saw that the entire cloudy sky was painted red by the color of the flaming town below it. What was happening? Was this some kind of terrorist attack on America? No, this was something else... something worse. The sound of weapons fire could be heard along with the dieing screams of the innocent, and three vehicles speed down the road with their auto-cannons letting lose a flurry of Plasma Rounds into the unharmed houses on his street, "There's no way! Those were Machina Disk Bikes! But... but they exist only in my stories... they aren't real!" Dan thought to himself, not believing what he had just seen. He gripped his father's Winchester 1912 Shotgun even tighter now that he knew it would be almost completely useless against the Machina Armor. He needed to find Plasma, Sonic, or Electric based weaponry, "Damn... why couldn't it be the Clustarians or the Drakks that had been brought into the world?" Dan thought as he slowly stood and snuck into the woods, heading north. He began to pray that the Alliance would show up to fight the machines off as well, but seeing the Machina showed up in the first place, faith in god was the last thing on his mind. Act 2 Creaking floorboards were what alerted Eve to the presence of something dastardly, but the problem was she was already in quite the precarious position. Literally. First she dodged the fire-bombers outside by sneaking into this abandoned house, now she had her back arched over a bunch of glass, stuck underneath a table which was rapidly becoming covered with ceiling tiles. Basically, she was being stabbed in the back, crushed in the front, and she was going to snap like a twig eventually. And now someone... or something, was in the doomed former home with her. Boots were visible now, close to where Eve was hiding. Well, dying, not hiding anymore. The tapestry covering her position was lifted up by a hand, an staring at her through flying goggles was a Britss aviator. But at the same time, Eve could see behind him. Out the window, a small black speck in the distance was plummeting to the earth, and she knew what it was. The duelist man looked back, only to go blind and get chucked through the crumbling walls of the ruined home within seconds of each other. The walls fell down upon Evelyn, but she was fine. Yes, shards of glass in her back, but she had saved her eyes from blindness and the initial shockwave was gone. The tertiary one wouldn't reach as far. Laughing, she thought to herself "Why'd I write nukes into that story..." The rest of this house, whatever function it had performed, with its ornate coverings and tapestries, it was now gone with the wind. The entire 2 stories above her were heaped into the backyard, the front wall had fallen down onto the reinforced hardwood table she was initially hiding under, and the aviator was impaled on a pongee like assortment of spear shaped wooden boards. Eve crept over to his body, he was still breathing, but he couldn't see her. Blindness tends to happen when you stare at exploding "stars". She tore off his flight jacket and boots, along with his leather under-armor and the rest of his useful clothes, nabbed his CP-10 semi-automatic rifle, and grabbed the last item she needed from him. His flight goggles. Quickly dressing up and abandoning the well, abandoned house, she stealthily moved through the remains of Cambridge like a ghost. Act 3 Dan rushed through the woods as fast, and as quietly as possible. The glow from his burning town lit up the forest as if it were sunrise, so he wasn't worried about tripping over a log or running into a tree. What he was worried about was that Machina Troops could see him just fine whether it was day or night, and had fine tuned audio sensors that could pick up the sound of a pin drop through a four foot wall of solid concrete. He stopped and dropped to the ground when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Was that a Machina Infantry Trooper? He couldn't tell, and was about to get closer. He crawled slowly toward a tree ahead of him, and took cover behind it. He looked back to where he saw the movement, but there was nothing. Was his mind playing tricks on him? No there had been something there. He sat there for a good five minutes, waiting to see if it showed up again. But there was nothing. He shook his head, and began to run again. He had wasted valuable time to get away from his town and the main Machina forces that had appeared there. Category:RP Category:Stories